Sentiments
by Nenemie
Summary: O que são sentimentos afinal? Vocês, humanos, sempre falam em coração. Mas o que é isso? - Oneshot, Lust em primeira pessoa


Capítulo único – Sentiments

Capítulo único – Sentiments

E lá estava eu, em algum lugar no meio do nada, com um reles mortal em minha frente, prestes a morrer.

"_O que te leva a pensar que eu quero ser uma humana?"_ Foi isso o que eu perguntei ao belo moreno a minha frente quando estava prestes a matá-lo. _"Não faço a menor idéia, mulher"_ como era insensível aquele humano. _"Poderia se decidir logo? Não é muito cômodo ficar assim."_ E novamente aquele sorriso sádico de sempre. Eu me sentia realmente entediada, como eu o mataria? Cortaria seu pescoço ou pedaço a pedaço?

"_Você não está em posição de exigir nada, humano"_. Como eu era hipócrita, me passando por Luxúria sendo que sou mais parecida com Envy. Eu invejo profundamente todos aqueles chamados de "homo sapiens". Ele então sorriu, por que sorrir? Fiz uma cara de quem não entendeu bulhufas, diante daquilo ele disse. _"Como se eu tivesse medo de uma humana como você"_.

"Humana como você", disse ele. Apenas comecei a rir. Humana? Eu sou o que chamariam de monstro. Um monstro que quer morrer. Que não quer ver as pessoas que _deseja,_ morrerem de forma patética, bem na sua frente. _"Você gosta de jogar, não é? Então vamos jogar"_, disse eu. Ele sorriu de canto, percebeu que eu era a homúnculo que matou vários humanos e ainda havia deixado o amigo dele paralítico e sua subordinada desacordada, qual o nome deles mesmo? Ah sim, James Havoc e Elizabeth Hawkeye. Até que minha memória estava boa.

"_Não vai fazer nada, mulher?"_ comecei a rir diante daquele comentário, ele era muito corajoso, forte e bonito. Oh não, assustei o belo homem, de novo. _"Hoho... Calma."_ Respondi enquanto colocava minhas unhas sobre seu pescoço. _"Vai me matar?"_ perguntou. Eu nada respondi. _"Vamos brincar de fazer perguntas. Primeiro: O que é sentir?"_ então perfurei o ombro de Roy. Ele soltou um grito de dor, mas continuava com o sorriso sádico nos lábios. _"S... Sentir? Vocês não sabem o que é isso?" _balancei a cabeça negativamente e sorri sarcasticamente, assim como ele. _"Sentir é algo que você não consegue ver, é abstrato. Faz com que seu coração e o de outra pessoa batam como um só, como se estivessem apaixonados"._

Bater como um só? Estranho, é impossível um coração bater ao mesmo tempo em que o outro bate. Cortei o meu peito, o abri e mostrei minha pedra filosofal, eu a tinha como coração.

"_O que é um 'coração'? Vocês humanos sempre dizem isso, mas o que é um? Se eu abrir seu peito, cortar seus ossos, eu o encontrarei?"._ Roy apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, eu girei meu dedo, causando uma dor incomparável para um humano. Eu também não sabia o que era dor. Eu não sofria com isso. _"Vo... Você apenas irá encontrar um órgão. Para te ajudar: você sabe o que é amor?"_ que pergunta difícil. _"Não sabe, não é? É o mesmo que uma amizade, mas com mais liberdade que o normal, eu poderia beijar uma namorada, eu poderia até mesmo a abraçar na hora que quiser, mas aí já saiu da amizade, já é namoro."_ Amor? Homúnculos amam?

"_Não ajudou muito, mas... Eu ainda tenho uma pergunta: O que é felicidade?"_. Este agora ficou sério, opa! Acho que aborreci o belo homem. _"É realmente complicado sentir dor e ainda explicar para uma mulher com trinta anos na cara o que são sentimentos"_ eu ri, não tinha um coração, mas era de se admirar como os humanos eram patéticos, seriam capaz de fazer de tudo pela própria sobrevivência, até explicar para um homúnculo o que era amar. _"Você é estranha, mulher. Realmente estranha."_ Que rude, eu apenas não sinto. Por um momento eu pensei em matá-lo, mas depois eu o soltei. Talvez se eu conseguisse me tornar humana, eu pudesse sentir, amar e tocar _"Pode ir, acho que eu comecei a entender o que é sentir. E vejo que eu não sou pura o suficiente para isso, nem sou humana. Vá antes que eu me arrependa, leve seus subordinados logo. Sou um monstro e posso mudar de comportamento"._

E então, ao me virar, eu vi que ele sorria. _"Sua bobinha..."_ foi o que disse antes de dar o fora dali. Eu não liguei, mas acho que aprendi mais um sentimento sujo: Traição.

"_Humanos são realmente sujos, não tanto quanto eu, mas eu quero me tornar uma de qualquer forma. Sou uma hipócrita"._

_**Fino...**_


End file.
